japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ikue Otani
Ikue Otani (大谷 育江, born on August 18, 1965 in Tokyo) is a Japanese actress, voice actress and narrator affiliated with Mausu Promotion. She is best known for her roles in the Pokémon series as Pikachu, One Piece as Tony Tony Chopper, Naruto as Konohamaru Sarutobi, Detective Conan as Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Uchi no Sanshimai as Fu, and in Zatch Bell as Zatch Bell. She is currently attached to Mausu Promotion. Her pet's name is "Iku chan". She is known for playing both male and female roles, and sometimes plays multiple roles in one production. She is a native of Tokyo, but grew up in Niigata Prefecture. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *21 Emon – Monga *Agent Aika (OVA) – Golden Delmo Rie Petoriyacowa *Ah! My Goddess – Sora Hasegawa *Ah! My Goddess The Movie – Sora Hasegawa *Aki ga Ippai (special) – Kobo Tabata *Animaniacs - Dot Warner *Aoyama Gosho Tanpen shu 2 – Ken (Ep. 1) & Michiko Tsurugi (Ep. 3) *Arc the Lad – Robby *Ashita no Nadja – Rita Rossi *Astro Boy (2003 version) – Nina (Ep. 33) *Bakuen Campus Guardress (OVA) – Additional Voice *Bakuso Kyodai Let's & Go!! – Jiromaruu Takaba *Bakuso Kyodai Let's & Go!! Max – Jiromaruu Takaba *Bakuso Kyodai Let's & Go!! WGP – Jiromaruu Takaba, Margaret, Rita & Vicky *Banner of the Stars III (OVA) – Serunai *Blood Blockade Battlefront – Neji (Ep. 6) *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond – Amagranoff Luozontam Ouv Lee Neji (Ep. 1 & 4) *Boruto Naruto Next Generation – Young Konohamaru (Ep. 130 to 135) *Brain Powered – Girl from Orphan (Ep. 21) *The Brave Express Might Gaine – Fan (Ep. 34) *The Brave of Gold Goldran – Kindergarten Child (Ep. 13) *Buddha The Great Departure (movie) – Tatta *Camp Pikachu (movie) – Pikachu & Saniigo *Case Closed – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya & Asami Tsuburaya (Mitsuhiko's sister; Ep. 289) *Case Closed The Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Case Closed Captured in Her Eyes (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Case Closed Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Case Closed The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Chihayafuru – Ririka Tachikawa (Ep. 21) *Cho Gekijoban Keroro Gunso Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) – Terara *Cinnamon the Movie – Additional Voice *City Hunter '91 – Junko (Ep. 7) *Cool Devices (OVA) – Kana (Operation 10) *Corpse Party Tortured Souls (OVA) – Sachiko Shinozaki & Yoshie Shinozaki *Crest of the Stars – Seelnay *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden – Makoto "Mako" Saotome & Miyako (Ep. 1 to 9 & Ep. 11) *Detective Conan (live action TV movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (voice) *Detective Conan Magic File 2 (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Magic File 2011 Niigata Tokyo Omiyage Capriccio (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Magic File 3 (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan 16 Suspects (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan A Challenge from Agasa (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan OVA Conan and Heiji and the Vanished Boy – Mikihiko Yagi & Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan OVA! Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Dimensional Sniper (movie 18) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Full Score of Fear (movie 12) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Hyoteki wa Kogoro! Shonen Tanteidan Maruchichosa (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (movie 11) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Magic File 4 Osaka Okonomiyaki Odyssey (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Magician of the Silver Sky (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Private Eye in the Distant Sea (movie 17) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Quarter of Silence (movie 15) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Strategy Above the Depths (movie) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan The Darkest Nightmare (movie 20) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan The Eleventh Striker (movie 16) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan The Lost Ship in The Sky (movie 14) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan The Raven Chaser (movie 13) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan The Stranger From 10 Years Later (OVA) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan Zero's Executioner (movie 22) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Pikachu – Pikachu (normal voice) *Dirty Pair Flash (OVA) – Rosa *Doki Doki School Hours – Shizuka "Iincho" Nagane *Dokkan! Robotendon – Tabachuko *Dragon Rider (OVA) – Karis (as Kotomi Ryuguden) *'Dragon Ball Z, One Piece & Toriko Special' – Tony Tony Chopper *Edokko Boy Gatten Taro – Kirara's Wife (Ep. 11), Mama (Ep. 2), Papa (Ep. 15), Patrol Officer B (Ep. 7) & Policeman B (Ep. 10 & 16) *Ehrgeiz – Ann *Eiga Smile Precure Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu! (movie) – Candy *Escaflowne The Movie – Merle *The File of Young Kindaichi – Morishita & Yuka Yamane *Flint: The Time Detective – Obiru (Ep. 17) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime - Boomo *Gate Keepers 21 (OVA) – Ayane Isuzu *Gegege no Kitaro (1996 version) – Additional Voice *Genji Tsuushin Agedama – Kodama *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger – Yurika Komaki *Genshiken – Renko Kamishakujii (Ep. 1 & 12) *Glitter Force – Candy *Gloria (OVA) – Sharon *Go Nagai World – Sayaka Yumi (Ep. 2 & 3) *Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land – Mikan *Gozonji! Gekko Kamen kun – Naoto/Gekkou Kamen-kun (2nd) *Hajime Ningen Gon – Gon *Hamtaro – Oshare Chan *Hana no Utame Gothicmade (movie) – Love *Haruka Beyond the Stream of Time A Tale of the Eight Guardians – Fujihime *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 Shiroki Ryu no Miko (OVA) – Misono & Yukari *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ajisai Yumegatari (OVA) – Fuji *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyo Sho (OVA) – Princess Fuji *Haunted Junction – Teke Teke (Ep. 9) *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) – Olivier *Hell Girl Three Vessels – Kikuchi Kaito (Ep. 21) *Hime chan's Ribbon – Erika & Himeko Nonohara *Hunter × Hunter (2011 version) – Cheadle Yorkshire *I'm Gonna Be An Angel – Lucca *Interlude (OVA) – Saegusa Mutsuki *Inuyasha – Koryu (Ep. 68) *Isuca – Minami Shimazu *Jewel BEM Hunter Lime (OVA) – Gammagucci *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders – Mannish Boy (Ep. 19 & 20) *Jungle Emperor Leo Honoji (movie) – Paora *Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger – Usagi (Ep. 4) *Kaiketsu Zorro – Nikita *Kentoshi (OVA) – Additional Voice *Kickers – Hara Kiyoshi *Kiko Sen'nyo Rouran – Itezuki *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (movie) – Kanai *Kiss wa Me ni Shite (OVA) – Sumire *Kobo chan – Kobo Tabata *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (movie 2) – Gash Bell *Konjiki no Gash Bell 101 Banme no Mamono (movie) – Gash Bell *Kujibiki Unbalance (OVA) – Renko Kamishakujii *Kuromajyo san ga Toru!! – Riku Kaname (Ep. 7, 27 & 29) *Kuromajyo san ga Toru!! Season 2 – Riku Kaname *Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy – Edison *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Legend of Basara – Makoto & Mario *Legend of the Galactic Heroes Spiral Labyrinth (OVA) – Margaret Fuon Herukusuhaima *Lord of Lords Ryu Knight – Cutey Soldier Blue *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan The Movie – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Mahōjin Guru Guru – the spirit *Maison Ikkoku – Additional Voice *MaMa (OVA) – Mika Shito *Mama wa Shougaku Yonensei – Ushio Arimori *Martian Successor Nadesico – Yukina Shiratori *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture Prince of Darkness – Shiratori Yukina *Mary and The Witch's Flower (movie) – Tib *Master of Mosquiton (OVA) – Young Inaho (Ep. 4) *Matsuri ga Ippai! (special) – Kobo Tabata *Meitantei Conan: Edogawa Conan Shisso Jiken Chijō Saiaku no Futsukakan (special) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade (movie) – Pikachu *Mewtwo Kakusei e no Prologue (special) – Pikachu *Midori no Makibao (TV) – Makibako *Miracle Girls (TV) – Reiko *Mojako (TV) – Zoa (Ep. 6) *Monster (TV) – Elsa *The Morose Mononokean (TV) – Yahiko *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (TV) – Hana-chan & Majo Monroe *My Fair Masseuse (OVA) – Motoko Kawai (as Kotomi Ryuguden) *My Little Pony - Apple Bloom *My Neighbor Totoro (movie) – Additional Voice *Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun (TV) – Kotarou *Naruto (TV) – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) – Sarutobi Konohamaru (Ep. 56 to 500) *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) – Sarutobi Konohamaru (Ep. 5 & 6) *Naruto: Special Find the Crimson Four-leaf Clover! (OVA) – Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden The Burning Chunin Exam! Naruto vs. Konohamaru!! – Konohamaru Sarutobi *Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer (TV) as Kenichi's mother & Yuuka Mizuhara *Nezumi no Densha～Nanatsu Ko-Nezumi Series 1 (OVA) as Natchin *Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective (TV) as Guni *Ninja Resurrection (OVA) as Brother *Nono-chan (TV) as Nonoko Yamada *Nurse Witch Komugi (OVA) as Goddess Maya; Koyori Kokubunji/Magical Maid Koyori *Nurse Witch Komugi (special) as Koyori Kokubunji/Magical Maid Koyori *Nurse Witch Komugi R (TV) as Kumabi (Ep. 11 & 12) *Nurse Witch Komugi-Chan Magikarte Z (OVA) as Koyori Kokubunji *O-bake no... Holly (TV) as Papparapa *Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi (movie) as Pikachu *Oh My Goddess! (OVA) as Sora Hasegawa *Ojamajo Doremi # (movie) as Hana-chan *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) as Hana-chan *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! (TV) as Hana-chan *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA) as Hana-chan; Majo Monroe *One Piece (TV) as Enishida; Nami Imposter; Tony Tony Chopper; young Sanji *One Piece "3D2Y" Ace no Shi wo Koete! Luffy Nakama to no Chikai (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase (movie) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Episode of East Blue: Luffy to 4-nin no Nakama no Daibōken (special) as Sanji (young) *One Piece Episode of Luffy: Hand Island no Bōken (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Episode of Merry: Mō Hitori no Nakama no Monogatari (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Episode of Nami: Kōkaishi no Namida to Nakama no Kizuna (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Episode of Sabo (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film Gold (movie) as Chopper *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film Z (movie) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Special – Adventure of Nebulandia as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Special: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel as Meroi *One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (movie 6) as Chopper *One Piece: Chinjō Shima no Chopper Ōkoku (movie 3) as Tonytony Chopper *One Piece: Dead End (movie 4) as Tonytony Chopper *One Piece: Dream Soccer King! (movie) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Episode of Chopper - The Miracle Winter Cherry Blossom (movie 9) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Glorious Island (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Heart of Gold (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Mega Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle (movie 7) as Tonytony Chopper (Movie Trailer) *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Stage (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (special) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King (movie) as Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: The Curse of the Sacred Sword (movie 5) as Chopper Tonytony *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Tony Tony Chopper *Ore wa Chokkaku (TV) as Ayano *Persona 5 the Animation -The Day Breakers- (special) as Morgana *Pikachu and Pichu (movie) as Pikachu *Pikachu Kōri no Daibōken (special) as Pikachu *Pikachu no Fushigina Fushigina Daibōken (special) as Pikachu *Pikachu no Kirakira Daisōsaku! (special) as Pikachu *Pikachu no Natsumatsuri (special) as Pikachu *Pikachu no Obake Carnival (special) as Muuma & Pikachu *Pikachu no Summer Bridge Story (special) as Pikachu *Pikachu Tanken Club (special) as Pikachu *Pikachu to Eevee Friends (movie) as Pikachu *Pikachu to Pokémon Ongakutai (movie) as Satoshi's Pikachu *Pikachu's Island Adventure (special) as Manene & Pikachu *Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (movie) as Pikachû *Pikachu's Summer Vacation (movie) as Pikachu & Tosakinto *Pocket Monster XY Pikachu the Movie 1 Jikan Special as Pikachu *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Kojirou's Manene, Pikachu & Togepi (Ep. 142) *Pocket Monsters: Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi (OVA) as Pikachu *Pocket Monsters: Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2000 (OVA) as Pikachu *Pocket Monsters: Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2001 (OVA) as Pikachu *Pokémon (TV) as Pikachu; Starmie; Tosakinto *Pokemon - Pikachu's PikaBoo (movie) as Pikachu *Pokemon 2000 - The Movie as Pikachu *Pokemon 3 - The Movie as Pikachu; Tosakinto *Pokémon 3D Adventure 2: Pikachu no Kaitei Daibōken (movie) as Pikachu *Pokémon 3D Adventure: Mew o Sagase! (movie) as Pikachu *Pokemon 4Ever (movie) as Pikachu *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Female Student B (Ep. 158); Isamu Akai (Ep. 86); Pikachu; Ralts; Roselia *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) as Pikachu *Pokemon Heroes - Latias & Latios (movie) as Kasumi's Sanigo; Pikachu *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (movie) as Pikachu *Pokémon Sun & Moon (TV) as Satoshi's Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram as Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened as Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! as Satoshi's Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice as Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as Pikachu *Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom as Pikachu *Pokémon XY (TV) as Satoshi's Pikachu; Shōta (Ep. 64, 73 to 75) *Pokémon XY & Z (TV) as Satoshi's Pikachu; Shōta *Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (movie) as Pikachu *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) as Pikachu *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Pikachu *Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies (TV) as Pikachu *Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (movie) as Pikachu *Pokémon: Giratina & The Sky Warrior (movie) as Pikachu *Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) as Pikachu *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) as Pikachu *Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (special) as Pikachu *Pokemon: The First Movie as Pikachu *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (movie) as Pikachu *PoPoLoCrois (TV) as Pap *Poyopoyo (TV) as Poyo *Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (movie) as Candy *Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Candy *PriPara (TV) as Uni-con (Ep. 17, 21 & 26) *Private Psycho Lesson (OVA by U-Jin) as Yuri Saito (as Kotomi Ryuguden) *Ranma ½ (TV) as Yuki-Onna (Ep. 126) *Real Drive (TV) as Emily (Ep. 7 & 17) *Reideen the Superior (TV) as Fujimaru Mushanokouji *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (TV) as Tsuyoshi Shinonome (Ep. 11) *Rurouni Kenshin (TV) as Tokiji *Sailor Moon S (TV) as U Chouten (Ep. 119) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) as Sailor Tin Nyanko *Saiyuki Reload (TV) as Seika *Seraphim Call (TV) as Noriko (Ep. 3) *Shadow Skill (OVA) as Kyo Ryu *Shadow Skill (TV) as Kyuo Ryu (Ep. 3) *Shadow Skill 2 (OVA 2) as Kyo Ryu *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirou (TV) as Pako-chan (Ep. 34) *Shin chan (TV) as Sein *(The) Slayers Next (TV) as Kira *(The) Snow Queen (TV) as Maria (Ep. 19) *Softenni! (TV) as Kasuga Harukaze *Sorcerer Hunters (TV) as Pooro (Ep. 14) *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) SoulTaker (TV) as Maya Misaki *Super Doll Licca-chan (TV) as Catherine *Super Doll Licca-chan: Licca-chan Zettai Zetsumei! Doll Knights no Kiseki (movie) as Catherine *Super Short Comics (ONA) – Additional Voice *To Heart (TV) as Rio Hinayama (Ep. 6 & 13) *ToHeart - Remember my memories (TV) as Rio Hinayama (Ep. 1, 12 & 13) *Tokyo Underground (TV) as Shielle Messiah *Tōma Kishinden ONI (OVA) as Hoshihiko *Toriko (TV) as Tony Tony Chopper (Ep. 1 & 51) *Tournament of the Gods (OVA) as Sayaka (Ep. 1) *Trouble Chocolate (TV) as Almond *Trouble Evocation (OVA) as Lia *Turn A Gundam (TV) as Kakito (Ep. 26) *Twin Signal (OVA) as Mini Signal *Uchi no 3 Shimai (TV) as Fu (1st daughter) *Ultraman M78 Gekijō Love & Peace (movie) – Additional Voice *Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku (TV) as Fuguo Suzuki, Sutasukii & Yuuta Oosawagi *Variable Geo (OVA) as Manami Kusonoki *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Merle *Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lotte (TV) as Miria *Wedding Peach (TV) as Akira Tamano (Ep. 5) & Donna (Ep. 19 & 21) *Yakusoku no Magic D (special) as Kobo Tabata *Yamato Takeru (TV) as Tsukinowa (Ep. 7) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Fubuki Sato, Masaru, Natsuko & Shura *Yume Ippai!! (special) as Kobo Tabata *Zatch Bell (TV) as Zatch Bell (Ep. 1 to 140) *Zenki (TV) as Ako *??? Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Mute *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Tony Tony Chopper *Brave Fencer Musashi – Topo *Case Closed The Mirapolis Investigation – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Code of Princess – Zozo *Detective Pikachu Birth of a New Duo – Pikachu *Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia – Vivi Ornitier *World of Final Fantasy – Vivi Ornitier *Fire Emblem Heroes – Adult Tiki *Fire Emblem Awakening – Tiki *Guardian Heroes – Nando M. Conyace & Nicole Neil *Kingdom Hearts II – Vivi Ornitier *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne – Bon Bonne *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Noora and the Time Studio The Witch of the Foggy Forest – Keke *Fighting for One Piece – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Burning Blood – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Grand Battle – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Grand Battle! 3 – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Pirate Warriors – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Pirates Carnival – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Unlimited World Red – Tony Tony Chopper *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth – Morgana *Pokémon Dash – Pikachu *Pokémon Go – Pikachu *Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire – Pikachu *Pokémon Pinball – Pikachu *Pokémon Pinball Ruby & Sapphire – Pikachu *PokePark Wii Pikachu's Adventure – Pikachu & Sunnygo *Pokemon Puzzle League – Pikachu (Ash's) *Pokemon Snap – Pikachu *Pokemon Stadium – Pikachu *Pokemon Stadium 2 – Pikachu *Pokémon Sun and Moon – Pikachu *Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon – Pikachu *Pokemon X and Y – Pikachu *Pokemon Yellow Version – Pikachu *Pokkén Tournament – Pikachu *Project X Zone 2 – Tiki *Shenmue II – Fangmei Xun *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 5 – Morgana *Sonic Shuffle – Lumina Flowlight *Super Smash Bros. – Pikachu *Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Pikachu & Tosakinto *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS – Pikachu & Tosakinto *Super Smash Bros. Melee – Pikachu *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate – Pikachu *Tales of the Abyss – Fon Master Ion & Sync the Tempest *Tenchu Stealth Assassins – Princess Kiku *Tengai Makyou Daiyon no Mokushiroku – Magu *Under the Skin – Cosmi Quotes * * Knownable Roles *'Pikachu' in Pokémon *'Tony Tony Chopper' in One Piece *'Sarutobi Konohamaru' in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden *'Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya' in Detective Conan *'Fu' in Uchi no Sanshimai *'Zatch Bell' in Zatch Bell Trivia *Her star sign is a Leo. *She does Pikachu in the English version of the Pokémon series as well. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Snake. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES